ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: The Amazing Race
Raven: The Amazing Race is a 2003 TV Series set after Raven's first tournament. After Kefra goes missing from the group, Raven takes his friends around the world to find her, visiting 14 countries and competing in several challenges. The goal is to find her within a combined total of 80 days. It premiered on April 20 and concluded on July 20. Cast * Mark McLaughlin - Lamar * Thomas Ingleston - Intho * Heather Bradley - Brhea * Lladel Bryant - Bryal * Leigh Hall - Halei * Daniel Hartley - Hadan * Jenny Senior - Sejen * Alexandra Gardiner - Gaale * Allana Davies - Daala * David Lyon - Lydav * Francesca Kelly - Kefra * Luke Adamson - Adluk * Ashley Jenkins - Jeash * James Elliott - Eljam * Anthony Boyalediou - Boyan * Pamela Dwyer - Padwy * Ruby May Glen - Glema * James Mackenzie - Raven * Rob Rackstraw - Axel / Raul the Brazilian Tank Engine / Etienne * Teresa Gallagher - Gina / Frieda / Natalie * David Bedella - Carlos The Spanish Engine * Rufus Jones - The Flying Scotsman * Tina Desai - Ashima the Indian Tank Engine * Bob Golding - Ivan The Russian Diesel * Nikhil Parmar - Rajiv * Shane Jacobson - Shane The Australian Engine * Rose Robinson - Tamika * Dan Li - Yong Bao * Chipo Chung - Hong-Mei * Sanjeev Bhaskar - Shankar * Sheena Bhattessa - Noor Jehan * Rachael Miller - Rebecca The British Engine / Isla * Yvonne Grundy - Nia * Abubakar Salim - Kwaku * Kerry Shale - Beau the Mining Engine * Gabriel Porras - Emerson * Togo Igawa - Hiro, Master of the Railway * Nicolette Melody - Jasmine * Hou Meng Yao - Mulan Soundtrack # Where In The World Is Kefra? (3:08) # London Town (2:18) # French Barcarolle (2:00) # Istanbul (2:36) # Sicily (I Want To Go) (1:58) # Silver Bells That Ring In The Night (2:17) # I Like To Move It (3:45) # 吻和泪 (5:09) # Born To Be Wasted (6:10) # Prince Ali (3:30) # 在心里从此永远有个你 (4:26) # Kung Fu Fighting (4:13) # Rasputin (4:46) # Haru Ga Kita (2:17) # Made In Japan (3:02) # Walk (1:17) # Australia Zoo (1:47) # Feeding Time (2:46) # Dingo Tango (2:47) # Sometimes You Make A Friend (4:41) # Here We Go, Mexico City! (2:28) # San Francisco Trolley Car (2:12) # Baby Got Back (4:23) # The Most Important Thing Is Being Friends (2:24) # Henry's Dance Instrumental (1:49) * Duration: 78:09 hours Sequels * Raven: The Impossible (October 11, 2004) * Raven: Tornado Terror (August 8, 2007) * Raven: Mermaid Secrets (March 11 - December 9, 2008) * Raven: Sleepless In Seattle (September 29, 2009) * Raven: Infinite Crisis (September 26, 2011) * Raven: Superhero Fight Club (September 24, 2013) * Raven: Attack Of The Legion of Doom (December 18, 2014) Episodes Episode 1: England (April 20, 2003) * Day 1: Where's Kefra? * Day 2: Smash, Grab, Smash! * Day 3: What Rebecca Does * Day 4: Plunge, Pull, Pop * Day 5: Operation: Balance Build Episode 2: France (April 27, 2003) * Day 6: Welcome to Paris! * Day 7: Cell Block Sea * Day 8: Manila Folders * Day 9: Puzzle Relay * Day 10: A Bit Tipsy Episode 3: Belgium (May 4, 2003) * Day 11: Welcome to Belgium! * Day 12: Cannon Ski-Ball * Day 13: Monarch * Day 14: Deathmatch * Day 15: Roundabout Episode 4: Germany (May 11, 2003) * Day 16: Welcome to Berlin! * Day 17: Pouty Frieda * Day 18: Power to the Party * Day 19: Getting Tanked * Day 20: Intho to the Rescue! * Day 21: Tentacle Episode 5: Italy (May 18, 2003) * Day 22: Welcome to Rome! * Day 23: Gina, the Smartest Engine of Italy * Day 24: Lake Launch * Day 25: Howling Along * Day 26: Crate Outdoors * Day 27: Inside Track Episode 6: Africa (May 25, 2003) * Day 28: Welcome to Tanzania! * Day 29: Spin Cycle * Day 30: The Hunt Is On * Day 31: Push It Uphill * Day 32: Buoy Oh Buoy * Day 33: Tarantula Episode 7: India (June 1, 2003) * Day 34: Welcome to New Delhi! * Day 35: Gate Crasher * Day 36: The Royal Engine * Day 37: Tooling Around * Day 38: I’m All In * Day 39: Deep In Thought * Day 40: Meso Maze Episode 8: China (June 8, 2003) * Day 41: Welcome to Hong Kong! * Day 42: The Monster in the Tunnel * Day 43: Alpha Derailment * Day 44: Lei of the Land * Day 45: The Grand Finale Episode 9: Russia (June 15, 2003) * Day 46: Welcome to Russia! * Day 47: The Beast of Moscow * Day 48: Free and Easy * Day 49: Ivan's Chilly Way Home * Day 50: Donkey Dig Episode 10: Japan (June 22, 2003) * Day 51: Welcome to Tokyo! * Day 52: Thrash, Splash, Bash * Day 53: Phish Farm * Day 54: Step On It * Day 55: Balance Beam Maze Episode 11: Australia (June 29, 2003) * Day 56: Welcome to Taronga Zoo! * Day 57: Feeding Time * Day 58: A Long Way to the Top * Day 59: Dingo Tango * Day 60: Styx * Day 61: Vertigo Episode 12: Brazil (July 6, 2003) * Day 62: Welcome to Rio de Janeiro! * Day 63: Mazed & Confused * Day 64: Monkey Business * Day 65: Octopus’ Garden * Day 66: Grave Digger * Day 67: Rise to It Episode 13: Mexico (July 13, 2003) * Day 68: Welcome To Mexico City! * Day 69: Getting Barrelled * Day 70: Combo Platter * Day 71: Phoenix Rises * Day 72: Mr. Severin * Day 73: The End Is Near! Episode 14: The United States of America (July 20, 2003) * Day 74: Sacramento * Day 75: Coconut Conundrum * Day 76: San Francisco * Day 77: Hitching a Ride * Day 78: The Batman Wall * Day 79: L.A.'s Zombie War * Day 80: Reunited! Trivia * Raven: The Amazing Race took out 1,240 villains, more than 16 times the number of Japanese competitors who fell at the Jump Hang in SASUKE 6 in 2000. But that record was broken by the sequel, which knocked out the most in the Raven: Big World, Big Adventures saga. Power Tower Result Category:TV Series Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Drama Movies Category:2003 Category:Raven: The Amazing Race Category:Adventure Movies